Como hermanos
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Levy se entera que Gajeel y Juvia tuvieron una cita en sus tiempos en Phantom, esto la lleva a pensar que quizá hay más que una simple amistad entre los dos, sin embargo, Gray se encargara de desatar el caos entre los amigos solo para demostrarle que ellos son como hermanos.


**Ya no recuerdo cuando escribí este OS, la verdad es que lo tenía escrito en la libreta y hoy que me puse a buscar en ella lo encontré, y me dije a mi misma "¿por qué no subirlo?" y pues hay vengo XDD**

 **Notas al final.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• OoC

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima

.

* * *

.

 _ **Como hermanos**_

.

* * *

.

Levy se hundió en su lugar, usando el libro que había estado leyendo en los últimos días como distracción, en otras circunstancias estaría enfocada en aquel libro pero esta vez no había podido concentrarse en ni un minuto en su lectura.

Soltó un suspiro, cansada por lo pesimistas que estaban siendo sus pensamientos, pero es que no podía sacarse las palabras de Gajeel de la mente.

"Deja de quejarte enana, ni siquiera la mujer de la lluvia se quejó tanto"

Si uno se ponía a pensar esas palabras, podría imaginarse mil cosas y ella era de las personas que buscaban todos los significados posibles, más tratándose del Dragon Slayer, empero había un significado que había estado dando vueltas por su cabeza desde ese día, el día en que había tenido su — horrible — primera cita con el moreno.

Desde que el Redfox y la maga de agua se habían unido a Fairy Tail había sabido de su cercanía, se notaba la confianza que había entre los dos, aun cuando la oji-azul pareciera más interesada en Gray. Sumado a eso, no podía negar que había ciertas similitudes entre ambas, o más bien había habido, ya que la Loxar había cambiado radicalmente luego de su lucha contra el mago de hielo.

Sabía, por platicas pasadas con Gajeel, que la fémina había sido bastante callada y solitaria, que solo hablaba lo necesario cuando era necesario, justo como ella era al estar con el Dragon Slayer, aunque en su caso se debía a que solía leer sentada a su lado.

Ahora temía ser el reemplazo de la maga de agua, no sería difícil deducir que Gajeel la hubiera escogido por ese motivo, además físicamente no eran tan distintas, salvo en anatomía pero quizá al moreno, eso no le pareciera tan importante.

También tenía otro factor para pensar como lo estaba haciendo. Rumores. Estos habían circulado desde la adición del dúo Phantom — como habían sido bautizada la pareja — a Fairy Tail. Aún cuando la peli-azul se la pasara ventilando su amor por Gray y que estuvieran ya en una relación. Se decían millones de cosas, muchas exageraciones que siempre le habían hecho dudar sobre la cordura de los autores de estos rumores; que si se habían casado, que si eran amantes, que si Gajeel había entrado al gremio solo por seguir a Juvia y demás historias — vamos que hasta les habían sacado hijos —.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — levantó la cabeza temiendo encontrar unos ojos rojos sobre ella pero en su lugar se sorprendió al ver a Gray sentado frente a ella.

Y no es que no fueran amigos, ambos habían estado años en el gremio, así que se conocían desde bastante tiempo atrás; pero no eran asiduos a platicas personales ni a misiones en conjunto, al menos no desde que ella era parte del Shadow Gear.

— No es nada, Gray — respondió lo más normal que pudo, el mago asintió con la cabeza, tranquilizándola de paso. No quería hablar sobre Gajeel y Juvia, menos con el mago de hielo.

— Juvia salió de misión con Gajeel ¿cierto? — preguntó de pronto y entonces supo el motivo que lo había llevado hasta su mesa.

Quería saber cuándo regresarían, sonrió pícaramente, porque no importaba cuanto tiempo llevara saliendo con Juvia, el Fullbuster seguía avergonzándose al mostrarse tan pendiente de su novia.

— Regresaran mañana por la tarde — le comunicó sin dejar la sonrisa, la cual se ensancho más al ver el rubor en las mejillas del mago.

Al verlo, se pregunto qué pensaría de la posibilidad de que su novia hubiera salido con Gajeel, ¿se sentiría celoso de que ahora ambos estuvieran lejos, solos y juntos en una misión?

— Gray — llamó, cambiando completamente su expresión por una más seria — ¿sabes si Juvia salió con alguien antes de que se enamorara de ti?

Vio como el moreno arqueaba una de sus cejas, se arrepintió de haber preguntado, es decir ella no era del tipo de persona que hablaba de las relaciones de sus amigos tan ligeramente.

— Ella me dijo que había tenido un novio cuando estaba en Phantom — respondió el Fullbuster haciendo un leve mohín aunque quisiera parecer indiferente. Levy creyó que quizá si le había molestado enterarse de eso — pero el sujeto la dejo poco antes de que nos conociéramos.

— ¿Sabes quién era? — a pesar de que había querido moderar su voz, no había logrado disimular su exaltación por la información.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Levy? — le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, se encogió nuevamente en el asiento, estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza de verse descubierta y porque ahora no podría decir que no le pasaba nada.

— No es nada... — los orbes negro de su amigo se clavaron en ella y se veían tan fríos que no pudo seguir mintiendo — Gajeel me dijo que salió con Juvia... en una cita — dijo en un tono bajo pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por el moreno.

La declaración no pareció causar efecto alguno en el mago de hielo, pareció que simplemente se había congelado.

— ¿Y qué? — interrogó sin cambiar su expresión — si ellos salieron fue hace mucho tiempo y por algo no pasaron a más — se sorprendió por la ligereza de Gray, ella no se había podido meter aquello en la cabeza por más que había querido restarle importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, tenía razón, quizá Juvia y Gajeel habían tenido una cita — o varias —, pero ellos no eran más que simples amigos ahora.

— Es verdad — concedió, ahora con tranquilidad — perdóname por esto, es que me sorprendió saberlo — admitió avergonzada.

Gray sonrió tan tranquilo como solía ser cuando quería — no te preocupes — dijo restándole importancia, luego le revolvió amistosamente el cabello, como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños. Ella rió por el gesto hasta que un carraspeo interrumpió el momento.

Frente a los dos, aparecieron Gajeel y Juvia, ambos tenían una expresión seria y sentía como la peli-azul la fulminaba con la mirada. Temió verse sometida a un trato como el que Lucy había sufrido por tanto tiempo.

— ¡Gray-sama! — la maga de agua se lanzó a los brazos de su amado y luego la miro de reojo casi como retándola a separarla de él.

— ¿No iban a regresar hasta mañana? — preguntó el mago de hielo de forma casual, probablemente por estar acostumbrado a aquellas escenas.

— Juvia y Gajeel-kun terminaron pronto la misión por eso regresaron antes — informó la Loxar mirando alegremente a su novio. Por su parte el Dragon Slayer de Hierro se sentó frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos, parecía molesto.

— Ya veo — el Fullbuster se separo de la fémina, esta hizo un mohín y abrió la boca para responder pero el moreno se adelanto a ella — Juvia — llamó y al instante esta le prestó total atención — Levy quería saber porque saliste con Gajeel — aquellas palabras se escucharon claramente en todo el gremio pues el bullicio habitual había cesado — curiosamente — en ese momento.

Juvia se mostró estupefacta, luego empezó a negar fuertemente hasta que volvió a colgarse del brazo del Fullbuster. — ¡Claro que no! — chilló la Loxar luego la miro por sobre encima de Gray — Juvia y Gajeel-kun no han salido nunca — su expresión era ofuscada, realmente le preocupaba que la gente pensará aquello, sobretodo ella y Gray — Juvia y Gajeel-kun solo son amigos...

— Salimos una vez — interrumpió de pronto el Redfox, estaba masticando desinteresadamente un tornillo o algo parecido — cuando estábamos en Phantom — una sonrisa burlona se formo en los labios del Dragon Slayer, este no miro a Levy ni a Gray, estaba mirando a la maga de agua.

— ¡Era una misión! — la peli-azul se levantó de pronto y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar al oji-rojo.

— Cuenta de todos modos — el hombre no se mostró intimidado de ninguna manera, aun cuando Juvia lo fulminaba con la mirada. Parecía que Gajeel buscaba molestar a la fémina y lo estaba logrando.

— Pues entonces esa es la peor cita a la que ha ido Juvia — sentenció la maga y giró el rostro, parecía indignada.

— ¡Te lleve flores, mujer! — gritó el Redfox, casi parecía que estaba ofendido.

— Gajeel-kun no le llevo flores a Juvia — replicó la Loxar — Gajeel-kun tomó un florero de la mesa contigua, le lanzó las flores a Juvia a la cara y luego se lo comió.

Ambos se miraron, Gray y Levy se alejaron un tanto de ambos, quedando así al otro lado de la mesa, al parecer las cosas se pondrían serias. Así inició una pelea entre los dos ex miembros de Phantom Lord. Juvia le lanzaba agua a la cara al moreno y este la golpeaba en la nuca, era una pelea más infantil que las protagonizadas por Gray y Natsu.

— ¿Ya estas más tranquila? — la voz del Fullbuster la hizo quitar su mirada de la pelea que los dos protagonizaban, giro su mirada hasta él y entonces supo porque había hecho todo aquello.

Ella había temido por su relación con Gajeel pero no había motivo para hacerlo, viendo al susodicho y a Juvia se notaba la amistad entre los dos y la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, eran casi como hermanos.

— Si, — dijo y le sonrió — gracias Gray.

— ¡Levy-san también es una rival en el amor! — exclamó sorprendida la peli-azul, aun seguía lanzando agua a su mejor amigo pero al parecer ni eso era impedimento para ella, si de vigilar a Gray se trataba.

— ¡Mujer! — gritó el Redfox apartándose del chorro de agua — dile al stripper que deje de coquetear con la enana — exigió el Dragon Slayer provocando el rubor en la mencionada.

— ¡Gray-sama no está coqueteando con Levy-san! — y de nueva cuenta la atención de la maga se centro en su amigo — ¡Es Levy-san la que esta coqueteando con Gray-sama! — gritó la fémina y entonces volvió al ataque solo que esta vez el agua les llego a Levy y Gray también.

— ¡Para ya, Juvia! — gritó el Fullbuster al tiempo que intentaba parar a su novia pues al paso que iban esos dos iban a inundar el gremio.

— Gajeel ya deja de pelear — la McGarden hizo lo propio con el Dragon Slayer pero ni así consiguió algo.

Si, en definitiva Gajeel Redfox y Juvia Loxar eran como hermanos, un par de hermanos tercos, celosos y conflictivos.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Si lancen piedras por el final, lo sé quedo muy "WTF" pero así me salen siempre los finales ;w; no lo puedo evitar. Quería hacer desde hace mucho un fic GaLe y Gruvia y pues esto se me ocurrió un día.**

 **No soy experta en el GaLe así que espero no me haya salido tan mal, juzguen y díganme que les pareció.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
